dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Browseitall/03/Aug/17 - Transcended Titan Dione and Perses
This patch brings us *Transcended Dione and Perses *Chapter 4 difficulty merge Original patch notes can be found here. Transcended Dione :Lore text: I don't know who the strongest among the Titans is. The bravest say Dione. Every time she sheds blood, she grows stronger, for which she is called the Berserker of Titans. Originally, Dione was kind, but nobody knows what caused her to become the Goddess of Anger. However, where there is a battle, she must appear. Be careful, she is coming. #'Blood Stigma ( /Melee)' (Active 1) Inflict 1581% damage to one enemy and the "Stigma of Berserker" for 8.4 seconds. Dione inflicts 3x damage on an enemy inflicted with the Stigma. Additionally, the Stigma increases the damage received by the target for 58%. 17 sec #'Bloody ( /Melee)' (Active 2) Increases Dione's damage by 62% and grants 502% damage for 10.6 seconds. All attacks on an enemy inflict a bleed debuff that is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 492% damage for 9.3 seconds, stacking up to 5 times. 22.2 sec #'Inner Rage' (Active 3) Increases ATK by 840%, ATK Speed by 27% and recovers 22% of damage inflicted upon the enemy as HP for 11.8 seconds. Immune to dispel. 32.3 sec #''Blood Rush'' (Passive 1) Consumes 6% of Dione's Maximum HP with every attack and inflicts 5x its damage. Every 8th attack increases Dione's ATK by 250%, stacking up to 4 times. (Immune to dispel) #''Immortal Madness'' (Passive 2) When Dione's HP reaches 0, she becomes immune to dying for 7 seconds. Afterwards, recovers 30% of Dione's HP. Additionally, every 4th attack consumes 6% of her Maximum HP to inflict 940% damage to the entire enemy party. 48 sec #''Rashness'' (MAX) Increases normal attack damage by 500%. When using "Inner Rage" all attacks hit . #''Pole of Madness'' (Ultimate) The duration of "Immortal Madness" increases by 5 second, increases normal attack damage by 1330%, ATK Speed by 64% and grants full Immunity for the duration. Additionally, while Dione is immortal, remove one buff from the enemy with each attack and now restores 80% of Dione's HP afterwards instead. #''Frenzy'' (ARCH) "Blood Rush" now stacks up to 10 times. Additionally, "Immortal Madness"'s 4th attack now inflicts a bleed debuf which is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 434% damage for 13.4 seconds and stacks up to 4 times. #'Normal Attack ( /Melee):' Inflict damage to one enemy or increase self STR by 35%. (6 sec Cooldown, caps at 1 stack). Notes: "Immortal Madness" does not state a Damage Type for the damage aspect of the skill, but as per definition the damage should be /Ranged. Transcended Perses #'I seal your sins ( /Ranged)' (Active 1) Removes all buffs from one enemy, inflicts 1563% damage and seals the target for 8 seconds. All removed buffs are given to an ally. The sealed target suffers 9% of its Maximum HP every second. This skill is instantly released when only one enemy remains. Additionally, when used on Boss-Type Units, increases all damage inflicted upon it by 43% for 16 seconds instead. 13.6 sec #'I pardon impure energy' (Active 2) Cleanse all debuffs from the entire allied party. Recovers 270% of Perses' ATK as HP for every removed buff. Additionally, grants full Immunity for 7.2 seconds. This skill is only used when allies are inflicted with debuffs. 16.2 sec #'God is with you' (Active 3) Grants invulnarbility to entire allied party for 7.8 seconds and the ability to recover their HP equal to of their inflicted damage 24.5 sec #''Heavenly Light'' (Passive 1) Increases ATK by 27% and main attributes by 47% for entire allied party. #''Heavenly Rage'' (Passive 2) Increases the damage by 133% of entire allied party in Guild Siege Battle. Increases the damage received by enemies during "I seal your sins" by 2x. #''Divine hand of God'' (MAX) Perses is immune to the debuffs of the enemy. "I pardon impure energy" increases the damage of entire allied party by 45% and grants 382% damage for 55 seconds. These buffs stack up to 6 times and are immune to dispel. #''Absolute will of God'' (Ultimate) "God is with you" now grants 70% Boss damage for 15.2 seconds and increases Melee damage by 66%. #''Definition of God'' (ARCH) Increases the damage by 36% and grants 66% Boss damage to entire allied party. Additionally, recovers 5% of Maxium HP for the entire allied party every second. "I seal your sins" now ignores 40% of the target's Immunity and the sealed enemy cannot be revived if dying under its effect. #'Normal Attack ( /Ranged):' Inflict damage to one enemy to grant Perses the effect of "Deputy of God". As "Deputy of God", recovers HP of entire allied party during normal attack. Notes: About his 2nd Active: All effects affect the entire party. His skills names are especially hard to recreate in English. They are beautiful in Korean though. Looking forward to see how Gamevil USA handles them. :As one may have noticed, I changed some things about the way we will phrase skills from now on. This is just to align more with the offical skill descriptions of Gamvil USA: *We use the abbreviations for and now. *Trying as good as possible to make use of "x2" instead of "two folds" or "double" *Still debating whether we should replace the "damage to one enemy" for "damage to 1 enemy". Let me know in the comments. *Already existing skill descriptions won't be changed. Titan versions No Video Released Normal Attack: Inflict damage to one enemy or increase self STR by 25%. Blood Stigma (Active 1) Inflict 517% damage to one enemy and the "Stigma of Berserker" for 7.3 seconds. Dione inflicts 2x damage on an enemy inflicted with the Stigma. 15.4 sec Bloody (Active 2) Increases Dione's damage by 14% for 9 seconds. All attacks on an enemy inflict a bleed debuff that is immune to dispel. The bleed debuff inflicts 94% damage for 7.2 seconds, stacking up to five times. 22.2 sec Inner Rage (Active 3) Increases ATK by 204% and recovers 15% of damage inflicted upon the enemy as HP for 8.1 seconds. Immune to dispel. 20.3 sec Blood Rush (Passive 1) Increases normal attack damage by 73%. Every attack consumes 1% of Dione's Maximum HP and inflicts 3x its damage. Immortal Madness (Passive 2) Decreases all damage received by 13%. No Video Released Normal Attack: Inflict damage to one enemy to grant Perses the effect of "Deputy of God". As "Deputy of God", recovers HP of entire allied party during normal attack. I seal your sins (Active 1) Inflicts 512% damage and recovers 20% of damage inflicted as HP for the entire allied party. 12.3 sec I pardon impure energy (Active 2) Cleanse all debuffs from the entire allied party and rants full Immunity for 7.2 seconds. 19.4 sec God is with you (Active 3) Grants a buff to entire allied party for 7.8 seconds that recovers their HP equal to 16% of the incoming damage. 24.2 sec Heavenly Light (Passive 1) Increases STA by 18% for entire allied party. Heavenly Rage (Passive 2) Increases the ATK by 9% for entire allied party. Misc *Calydon Dungeon points now stack up from 3.000 to 5.000 *Chapter 4 merge **Difficulties merged into one **Achievements changed such as those of Raids. ***Case 1: The player has not raided any Boreas Raid, then he will be able to after the merge and receive full ruby rewards. Case 2: The player has raided some Boreas difficulties but not all of them. In that case the remaning difference is paid automatically post-patch. **Mobs of all areas have been changed/altered in favor for leveling up new allies. Category:Blog posts